The invention relates to an apparatus for air quantity metering, particularly for metering the induction air quantity in internal combustion engines, having a temperature-dependent resistor element disposed within the air stream the temperature and/or resistance of which is regulated in accordance with the air quantity, and with the control value providing a standard for the air quantity. Such apparatuses are already known, in which a heating wire is utilized as a temperature-dependent resistor, which is stretched tautly between two points. Because of strong variations in temperature both in the vehicle and caused by the particular mode of operation of the wire, breakage of the wire occurs relatively quickly.